Only You
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Something told her that she could talk to him. Something told her that he would be there for her. But he was an idiot how was that possible? What was she thinking?
1. First Person

Chapter 1  
**First Person**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

"Here is to getting together including Haruhi who had to leave us to go to Ouran."  
"Cheers!"  
It had been so long since Haruhi had seen her friends from middle school. They were all talking about middle school and old hang out events. Before they wanted to know about Ouran and how the students were. Haruhi was quick to inform them that the ones she knew were stuck up rich people leaving in their own little worlds, and one day she was going to lose it. Everyone was having a great time and in tears from laughing so hard. There was a stack of plastic soda bottles by the door. In a few hours they had downed twelve liters of soda. Haruhi knew she would be sorry, it would keep her up all night and then make her crash. Oh well there was no school which meant no club. Tamaki would probably freak out to see her as a zombie from sleeping so poorly. Why was she worrying, he wasn't here and unless Kyouya called her father to give him an update about the club he wouldn't know. This get together would stay perfect. He would probably complain if he found out he missed the chance to learn more about middle school and have more things he could use against her, more pictures Kyouya could bribe him with. Yes this was great night because Tamaki would never know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamaki paced the club room floor. On the verge of calling the cops he tried to listen to Kyouya only, just like he always did, he wouldn't listen.  
"She must be missing, it's just not like my daughter to skip school."  
"Relax boss her dad said she has a cold."  
"Then we should take her to the hospital."  
Grabbing Hikaru's shoulder he shook him from being worried.  
"Tamaki relax already. We will have company coming in five minutes so tend to them. Don't disappoint the ladies. If you do I will make you pay Haruhi's debt plus what we lose with added interest on both."  
"Okay I got it Kyouya. I won't disappoint you but do you think I could call her, I mean I'm sure her guests would love to talk to her."  
"Remember what I said Tamaki." Rubbing his temple he walked away.  
"Wait, Kyouya, is that a yes?" Moving away from Hikaru he ran after Kyouya.

A few days later Tamaki was more than just freaking out as he learned Haruhi wasn't in school yet again. Kyouya sat in his usual spot typing on his laptop trying to ignore him.  
"Kyyyouyaaaa, I can't handle it. Where is Haruhi? Has she seen a doctor? How bad is it?"  
"Tamaki shut up. If you're so worried about then call her house. Just don't do it here."  
"I think I will." Grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch to take out his phone, Kyouya closed his laptop and left the room. Tamaki could call but that didn't mean he would reach her. Haruhi wasn't home and hadn't been for a few days. If he told Tamaki he knew he would only freak out more than he already was. Everyone followed Kyouya out of the room figuring he was on to something. As they walked the hall they heard Tamaki yell.  
"Kyouya!"

Music flooded the entire downstairs of the second estate as Tamaki played the piano. He had homework but he couldn't concentrate on it. Haruhi wasn't home when he called; apparently she hasn't been home all week. Ranka said she had gone to Mei's but he didn't know why. Why would she go there and miss school when her scholarship depended on good attendance? Playing helped but his mind couldn't relax from not knowing. And why did Kyouya lie to him about her being sick and home? Surely he knew what was going on.  
"For the last time I don't know why she ran off to Mei's. Don't you have homework or something Tamaki?"  
"Yea but."  
"She has her reasons I'm sure and Ranka has his for not saying anything. I don't care to know. I'll start to care when we start losing profits."  
"Jackass." Before he could say more he heard Kyouya hang up.

Trying to get his mind off it he went back to playing. As his mind started to drift he noticed Shima at the living room door.  
"Master Tamaki, you have a visitor."  
"Oh, is it my father?"  
"No, it's a classmate."  
"A classmate?" Moving off the piano he saw Haruhi behind Shima.  
"Haruhi, it's really you. What are you doing here?" Shima stepped aside to let them talk.  
"I know it's rude of me to intrude but do you think we could talk?"  
"Talk? Sure, come sit Haruhi." He led her to the couch so they get comfortable. "Where have you been all week? It's not like you to miss school."  
"I had some things to short out."  
"Oh, what sort of things?"

Haruhi sat there and just played with her thumbs. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
"I'm sorry for bothering you senpai. I shouldn't have stopped by." As she got up to leave Tamaki grabbed her arm before she got too far.  
"You can tell me whatever it is Haruhi. I told you I would be there for you no matter what."  
"Senpai I…" For a moment she stared into his eyes to see how focused they were. He was serious he wanted to know. Still holding her arm he sat her back down.  
"Are you okay? Are you in trouble somehow? If I can give it to you I will help."  
"You could say that. Senpai I'm pregnant."  
"What?" His mouth dropped, this wasn't what he expected her to say. He didn't expect her to say those words for at least five more years and with him having some idea that was coming.  
"I went to a friends' party last month and it turns out some one spiked the soda we were drinking. I woke up the next morning in bed with someone. The memories of what happened exactly won't come back."  
"Did you tell the father yet?" His voice shook slightly still surprised by what Haruhi was telling him.  
"No and I, I don't plan to. I never got along with him all that well to begin with. In fact out of everyone I know he would be the last person I would sleep with. Senpai, you're the first person I told about this." The more she thought about it the more she wondered why she came here to tell. Tamaki held no responsibility for this.  
"I should go, sorry to waste your time senpai. I will be in school tomorrow so see you then."  
"Hey Haruhi." Running after her he stopped her again from leaving the room.  
"I want to be there for you a Haruhi. You came to me to talk and since you could have gone to anyone and chose me that means you trust me. If you would like to you can stay the night and after school I can go with you to talk to your dad tomorrow, if you want."  
"Senpai, you really want to help me? But, this isn't your problem I got myself into this mess."  
"You came to me so that has to mean something. Like I said before, I'll always be there for you Haruhi."  
He pulled into his chest as she started to cry.

"Yes sir, she showed up at my house about an hour ago. She is asleep now in one of my guest rooms, I can wake her if you'd like. No, okay then. I promise you sir no harm will come to her." Tamaki hung up with Ranka before heading back upstairs. He got chewed out by him thinking they were up to something. One day he would get Ranka to like him, as soon as he figured out how. Earlier she told him she never went to Mei's; it was just an excuse so she could get out of town to think things through for a while. She hadn't spoken to her father all week since when he called Mei she had to tell him she was busy. Ranka figured something had to up but just like everything else Haruhi wouldn't say much.

Tamaki carefully opened the door on the second level. Haruhi was sleeping soundly on the bed. He had no idea what he was doing. He had to help her but how, she had a point, this wasn't his child. Once she decided to tell the rest of the club he would talk to Kyouya and see what he should do. What was this feeling in his chest? He felt it since Haruhi told him that he was the first she thought of to talk to. Out of all of them she went to him. That had to mean something, didn't it? Could their father, daughter relationship somehow be changing? But changing how actually? Something deep down told him he was going to find out one day and that day would be here sooner then he would think.

0o0o0o0o0o0  
So chapter 1 is up. Any thoughts? You probably all know where this is going but then again this is me so maybe not. Only time tell I guess. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	2. Telling Ranka

Chapter 2  
**Telling Ranka…**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Haruhi woke up forgetting she slept over at Tamaki's. Rolling over to see a room not her own she quickly sat up. The memory of last month came back, looking next to her she saw no one, taking a deep breath she remembered that she went to Tamaki's. Leaning back against the bed she replayed last night. It was surprising to know Tamaki didn't spaz out knowing that she was pregnant. Actually he was a little too calm; he took it better than the father would. Was that why she decided to talk to him? Normally he would be the last person to go to but when she came back to town he was the first person she thought of. Maybe she knew he would listen? The twins would go after the father probably, Hunny may listen but might not have been much help, Mori would just listen and Kyouya. Well actually he would probably kill _her. _Her little secret would come out when she couldn't hide the fact that she was pregnant. Getting up to get dressed she got a sick feeling in her stomach as she thought about Kyouya's reaction. Hopefully Tamaki would intervene before he succeeded in going after her. How was she going to deal with school since everyone thought she was a guy? Breaking her never suddenly ending thoughts she heard a knock at the door and Tamaki's voice.  
"Haruhi, I have a uniform for you if you don't have yours." She opened the door to see him looking shyly at her, was something showing, was the shirt she was wearing pulled up?  
"Thanks senpai, I was just thinking about that."  
"Oh, okay, well your welcome." Handing it to her he started to walk down the hall.  
"Oh before I forget, breakfast is ready whenever you are. The kitchen is down stairs, first door on your left."  
"Okay thank you senpai."  
He quickly turned around to head down the hall. Haruhi stared after him until she couldn't see him before going in the room to change. Tamaki seemed to be acting strange all of a sudden, could this be the aftershock hitting him? Quickly getting changed she left the room, this place was huge. Something told her she was going to get lost. Stupid rich people living in stupid big houses.

Finally getting to the kitchen she sat down at the second place with food on it. She wasn't going to but Tamaki pointed it out to her and helped her sit. Was his always like this, always such a gentleman?  
"Thank you again senpai for letting me stay the night and for listening."  
"Anything for you my daughter, that's what fathers do."  
"Right, sure." That brought up the thought of her real dad again. How was she going to tell him? He was already overprotective of her. She was really grateful that Tamaki said he would go with her, it would hopefully make it easier.  
"Haruhi? Is everything okay?"  
Looking up from her plate she saw Tamaki staring at her.  
"I'm fine sorry." She noticed he had a look she was all too familiar with, something was on his mind.  
"Senpai is something bothering you?"  
"No, well yes, actually no. Haruhi I want to talk to you about something.

Haruhi sat in class between the twins. Thankfully class started cutting their talking or more like bugging in half. From the moment she stepped foot inside the classroom they were all over her. It took all the remaining time before homeroom to convince them that she was with Mei.  
"I went to Mei's all week. She was having family issues and so I went to be with her."  
"Just tell us the truth. We'll find out eventually."  
"That is the truth. Now let me pay attention." Even without the twins hounding her she couldn't concentrate. The conversation she had at breakfast kept replaying. What was she going to decide? And what was she going to tell the others at the club? She figured that the sooner she told Kyouya the better. Get the truth out now before things got even harder. Would she even be allowed to stay at Ouran? It was a high end school with high end standards perhaps it had a rule against anything that made it look bad. It seemed like everything was about to get extremely complicated, more so then it already was.

She was the first one to the club, beating both Tamaki and Kyouya; that was a first. Kyouya wasn't too far behind though with Tamaki talking his ear off. Debating if she should wait or not she chose to wait for the others and tell them all at once. The thought of telling Kyouya still frightened her.  
"It won't be as bad as you think." Tamaki smiled as he touched her head.  
"Haru-chan your back!" Hunny ran up to grab and spin her as he always did.  
"I'm sorry I missed school last week. I hope the guests didn't get mistreated without me to make their tea and coffee."  
"We managed when you weren't a member." She flinched from Kyouya's tone, what was Tamaki thinking? Of course it will be bad. Deciding not to wait any longer she told everyone the truth. She had chills run up her back as she heard Kyouya stop typing on his computer.  
"Well that's inconvenient."  
"You're telling me." She mumbled under her breath. "I didn't plan on getting pregnant."  
"I know that." Shit he heard that, how in the world did he hear that? "Now we'll have to come up with a way to tell everyone or find a way to hide the truth. The final choice will be you're though."  
"Well that's good to know." Rolling her eyes she moved to the couch. She had a lot to think about. A thought from earlier can back to her mind.  
"Kyouya-senpai, am I even allowed to stay here?"  
"In the school? Yes. Unless you choose to leave that is but you still owe us for the vase so you can't leave unless you go to somewhere that could.  
"Of, course not." Sighing she leaned back in the chair.  
"Haruhiii, you're not planning on leaving us are you?" Tamaki threw himself at her feet in attempts to plead with her to stay.  
"Senpai will you get up, I can't leave even if I wanted to."  
"Just checking." Getting up he stood and brushed himself off. "Now it's time to forget this and remember our guests are on their way."  
"Yes sir!" Everyone excluding Kyouya, Mori, and Haruhi saluted him and got ready.  
"Idiots." Haruhi couldn't help smirking at Kyouya's comment.  
She was pleasantly surprised by everyone's reactions though the twins were ready to bash in someone's skull. As they got ready to leave for the day Kyouya pulled her aside to inform her that he would come up and give her a few idea options in the week.

"Ready to do this?" In the corner of her eye she saw Tamaki wink at her. Was he really cool with going with her to tell her father? Did he have any idea how badly this could turn out?  
"Let's get this over with. But, senpai are you sure about this? About coming with me? About your arrangement? I mean…" Tamaki placed a finger to her lips to shush her.  
"I never say things I don't mean. Besides as I keep telling you you're my daughter and a father always takes care of his daughter."  
Something about how he said it and the look on her face made her want to cry in his arms.  
"…let's go…"

Haruhi unlocked the door to see her father wasn't home from work yet.  
"Well make yourself comfortable I guess my father may be home in a few hours. I'll go make us some tea."  
"Let me help."  
"It's just tea." Her words went unheard as Tamaki started filling the tea pot.  
"Have you thought about what I said?"  
The real question was how could she not?  
"A little."  
"Well like I said before don't worry about answering me right now. Take all the time you want."  
"Tell it to my father, I'll think more about once I see his reaction. I don't want to kill him after all."  
"Of course. Now the water is boiling what do I do?"  
"Really?" Take Tamaki to not know how to make tea. She walked over to help him when Ranka walked in.  
"Haruhi I'm home. How was your…?"  
Spotting Tamaki he briskly walked over to pull them away. How dare that idiot get so close to his little girl?  
"Nice to see you to sir." Tamaki pulled his body from the wall to stand back up. Haruhi just stood there staring at Tamaki, she couldn't believe the sound he made when he hit.  
"Hi dad welcome home. Senpai came over to help me with something."  
Ranka looked over to Tamaki who was shielding away scared to get to close.

The three of them sat in the other room. Haruhi was trying not to bring up what she had to, she wasn't ready for this. Maybe it would be okay though, Kyouya took the news well after all.  
"So what is this _thing_ that Tamaki came over for, is it a school project?"  
Internally she laughed, she wished that's what it was.  
"Actually no, father he came over to help me in a less physical way." With one eye carefully looking at her father she knew she lost him. With her other eye she looked at Tamaki who just smiled. Why did he always have to be so happy?"  
"Father, I'm pregnant."  
"You ladies' man! I'll kill you for touching my daughter!" Before Haruhi realized and before Tamaki could move Ranka jumped over the little table and pinned him to the floor. His hands were around his neck though it wasn't needed as his knees were on his chest making it hard to breathe.  
"Sir there seems to be a misunderstanding." Tamaki was barely able to get the words out.  
"Dad stop! Senpai isn't the father!"  
Letting go of Tamaki's neck he turned to look at her.  
"He isn't? Then who is? And why did he come with you?"  
"The father is an old classmate from middle school. Senpai came because I told him I didn't want the father to get involved since we never got along. Senpai was just being a good friend."  
"If you don't get along then how did you become pregnant?"  
"At the get together last month. Someone spiked the drinks…I was drunk when we slept together."  
"Sir, could you get off me now please?" Without saying a word Ranka got off Tamaki to talk with Haruhi. Tamaki stayed in the background to let them talk and to get air back in his lungs.

With Ranka finally settled down Tamaki decided now was the perfect time to mention his idea. Haruhi already knew about so it seemed stupid to wait.  
"Sir I was thinking, if it would be alright with Haruhi and you of course if she would move in with me. My home has plenty of room for her and the baby and if you don't want us to close she could stay at the other end of the house. I would only see her at meals."  
"Absolutely not."  
"Dad I want to move in with Senpai. Think about it, we really don't have the space for a baby _and_ the things it needs."  
"Tamaki why are you offering to do this for my daughter? You have no ties to her as this isn't your child."  
"I know that but I care for your daughter and I'm trying to think of what would be best. Of course sir you would always be welcome at the estate, please know that I'm not trying to take her from you."  
"You really want to move in with him Haruhi?"  
"I do. I don't want you to have to worry about me dad and you know I'll be taken care of there."  
"Tamaki let me talk to my daughter and she'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Of course sir. Haruhi I'll see you at the club tomorrow." He got up to leave; his job here was done anyway. Haruhi got up to let him out. She was grateful that he came with her. Even if her father got the wrong impression at first.  
"I told you everything would be okay."  
"Yea I guess you did. See you tomorrow." He moved to do something but stopped to just smile.  
"See you tomorrow. Good night."  
She just stood there lost in the memory of his smile before walking back in the house. Her father wasn't mad, now knowing the father wasn't Tamaki. He would be there for her no matter what. She could tell that he wanted her to contact the father but wasn't going to push her too. His daughter was smart, strong, and more independent then he would like. But she was just like her mother in all those ways. Something told him that no matter what hardships his daughter faced these coming months she would tackle them with ease.

0o0o0o0o

This took me all day to do. I can barely focus so if there are a lot of errors I'm sorry. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	3. Grand Tour

Chapter 3  
**Grand Tour**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Haruhi walked up the front walk to Tamaki's house. The place was gigantic what was she doing?  
"Hello Ms. Fujioka, please come in."  
"Haruhi you made it! Let me show you to your room!" Grabbing her bags in one hand and her hand in the other he dragged her upstairs.  
"Senpai we don't have to rush."  
"I know your dad only agreed to this by having you sleep on the other end of the house so,"  
"But I don't want to. Senpai stop."  
"Wait, aren't you here to move in?" Stopping at the top of the top of the first flight of stairs he looked at her. He could have sworn she told him at school she was.  
"It's not that, it's….I don't want to sleep on the other side of the house. It seems stupid to have me stay here if I'm nowhere near you." Why was she embarrassed to say that?  
"Okay then we'll go this way." Instead of going to the staircase on his right he went up the left where his room was. Opening the door he led her in and placed her bags down.  
"This room is okay right? If you don't like it then we'll choose another." Just like every room in the house that she had seen so far it was large and spacious. With the large windows and light paint colors on the walls it was bright.  
"This is fine senpai thank you. The guest room I had slept in would have been just as good."  
"Well this one is closer to my room. If you walk out the door and look to the right it's the door a few feet from it. Come see."  
"Senpai I don't need to see your room." Not listening he took her hand again to take her into the hall. Opening the bedroom door he lead her inside.  
"This is my room, if you ever need something please don't hesitate to come in and ask me. Antoinette lifted her head off his bed to stare at them. They could hear her tail hitting the mattress.  
"I told her not to jump on you but she can show you to any room in the house just ask her."  
"Umm okay, thanks."  
"Watch, I'm not lying. Kyouya thinks I was stupid but. Antoinette can you show Haruhi around?" Antoinette got up off the bed to walk out of the room, making sure Haruhi was following she started walking down the hall.

Tamaki looked up from the piano to see Haruhi walking in. It felt strange but right to have her here. She sat at the couch to listen; she had only heard him play a few times before, hopefully she would hear him a lot more. So far being here felt right, though she hadn't been here long. Listening to Tamaki play she knew she had to tell him something, something her father brought up the other night. The mood was peaceful though it didn't seem right to end it. As the music ended but lingered in the room Tamaki got up to sit next to her. Whenever he was near her he got this strange feeling. What was it and why did it make him feel so different? Their father daughter relationship couldn't be changing this fast could it?  
"Senpai can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, ask away."  
"Is it okay that I'm here? Don't you think you'll get in trouble once your family knows?"  
"Don't worry about that Haruhi. Let me worry about that."  
"So you could get in trouble?"  
"I never said that."  
"You don't have to. I think I'm going to start my homework before dinner. Senpai, I thank you for giving me your help but please know that if your family disapproves I will leave. I'm not going to hurt your future. She got up to try and hit the books.  
"Don't worry about such things I'm not worried about it and you shouldn't either." He wanted to tell her why but it didn't seem important now. He should soon though; she had gone after him to bring him back before he left for France. Could she already know why he decided to leave? Kyouya could have told her but maybe not. One day he would have to sit her down and talk, they would have plenty of time to do since they were under the same roof.

Haruhi got up to leave Tamaki alone. She had a lot to think about. One was why she decided to move in with Tamaki exactly. She was risking a lot for him whether he wanted to admit it or not. He didn't have to do all of this for her, deep down did she agree because she wished this child was his? What was she thinking; Tamaki wasn't someone she planned to be with forever. As Kyouya liked to put it he was an idiot. She couldn't have feelings for him could she? Maybe the baby was already messing with her mind.

Tamaki waited for Kyouya to pick up the phone, he had to talk to him. He wanted his thoughts on something.  
"What now?"  
"Hey don't be so mean I need to ask for your opinion."  
"Alright fine tell me."  
Kyouya listened to Tamaki, surprised he came up with this on his own and in such a short amount of time.  
"So should I?"  
"Well I know you will even I say you shouldn't but listen to me. If you do be prepared to face problems whether you believe me or not once your father finds out what's going on he will try to put an end to it. If your grandmother find out _you'll _be asking Haruhi for a place to stay."  
"I don't see why though."  
"We all may know the truth but the public doesn't and in the end that is all that matters."  
"Maybe I won't then but I won't leave her. I can't just abandon her. Especially since she doesn't want to deal with the father."  
"That's fine just remember to play it smart and not to get carried away."  
"Okay I will. Thanks Kyouya." Hanging up he took those words to heart. Kyouya had a point if this back fired he would be the one in trouble but Haruhi was his friend. If he forgot about her then he was just as bad as the person that spiked her drink. This wasn't her fault, she is just the one that be forever affected. It was cruel how the world would treat her from now on. Make it seem as if this was her fault, like she did things to make things be this way.

Tamaki stuck with his plan to be there for Haruhi without trying to get too close. It wasn't that he didn't want to but she didn't want to end up ruining his future and he would respect that. As far as she knew Yuzuru didn't know that she was here. It took a few days two months later to change all of that. Thought he was glad it changed because he realized what this feeling was inside of him.

It seemed strange that Haruhi hadn't come down stairs yet for breakfast. Worried he went to check on her. He didn't think she would still be sleeping, it was a school day and she usually beat him getting up. Opening the door a crack he peaked his head in, the bed was empty.  
"Haruhi?" Pushing the door the rest of the way he walked in. She wasn't here, if she was he didn't see her. In the middle of the room he turned to the door behind him, it sounded like he found her. Seeing that the door was open a good bit he walked into the bathroom. Standing behind her he tried to keep her hair back from her face. In between the sounds of her throwing up her insides he heard her crying. This was the first time he ever saw her cry and it was heartbreaking. He could tell she was crying over the fact that she was pregnant in general; it wasn't just over the fact that she was sick. Tamaki tensed as she leaned back into his arms to rest against him. He wiped the few lingering tears from her eyes.  
"Let's get you back to bed." Scooping her in his arms he took her back into the bedroom to lay her down. Before he could pull away she grabbed his waist to rest her head on his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart her eyes closed. His body tensed as she snuggled closer to him but slowly he smiled and relaxed. This was what he wanted all along wasn't it? To be close to her, to be there for her, right now she needed him so he wouldn't move. Wrapping an arm around her he held her close, not even worrying about school. Everyone could handle a day without him.

"Watch yourself Tamaki." Kyouya was on the other end of the phone wondering where Tamaki was.  
"I know and I tried to but Kyouya. She was crying. I couldn't leave her all alone when it was clear she didn't want to be."  
"You're walking a thin rope I hope you realize that."  
"I know and I don't care. Kyouya she is too important to me, I don't care what others think."  
"What are you saying Tamaki?"  
"I don't know, I just know that when I am close to her I feel different and I enjoy that feeling."  
So he still didn't realize that he loved her, typical. But he did understand that he was feeling certain and new things so it was a start. Kyouya still wasn't about to bet money on him figuring out it was love, Tamaki was an idiot when it came down to his feelings and Haruhi living with him or not he wouldn't change. Having to get back to class he hung up him. He had a pretty good idea that this wasn't going to end well for him.

Tamaki hung up to walk back into Haruhi's room. He had stayed with her the entire time she slept. When she woke up to see Tamaki holding her close to him she panicked and got off the bed to get further away. He didn't know what had happened but he got up to help her calm down. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to get so close to him. What was she thinking? It did feel nice though, his arm around her. It was comforting and warm; the feeling lingered on her skin, knowing that he had been so close.  
"Haruhi, are you feeling even a little better?"  
Turning towards the door she saw him walking in. Was she still smiling like she had been in the shower?  
"Are you hungry?"  
Just the word alone made her nauseous again.  
"I think I'll pass." Before he walked out she got his attention. "Thank you senpai, for everything." She rushed the last part realizing what she was actually saying to him. Catching his smile her heart skipped a beat. That seemed to be happening a lot to her lately, actually ever since she moved in to be exact.  
"I'm sorry that you stayed home for me."  
"Don't mention it. So long as you keep getting sick I'll be right beside to help."  
"You don't have to that for me Senpai really." Waving her hands in front of her face she tried to make him feel like he wasn't obligated to. Since she was dressed he took her arm and brought her downstairs to get her out of the room.

"Haruhi can I ask you for your opinion?"  
"Sure Senpai what is it?"  
"Is there any chance that I could be more than just a friend to you and the baby? Would you allow me to take over as the father?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry this took over and is another short chapter for me. It's really hard to write with school starting and I can't get myself to write. Please forgive me and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.  
~Femalefighter~


	4. Decisons, More Questions, No Answers

Chapter 4  
**Deciding, More Questions, No Answers**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Haruhi laid in bed for the umpteenth morning. She may have been sick still but at least she got Tamaki to go back to school. The question he posed to her still lingered in her mind from the other day. She asked him to repeat himself; did he really ask if he could act as the child's father? Why was there a burning desire to say yes? The child should have a father; she wasn't involving the father so he could, but Tamaki. Was he really the best she could do? What was she saying he was being kind enough to be there for her, everyone from the club was, but Tamaki? What was she going to tell him? Why did she want to tell him yes in the worst way? Could she possibly be falling for him? If she was then what was she going to do? She couldn't allow those feeling to grow into anything, Tamaki could end up forever affected by her. Why did it feel like it was only going to get worse? Tamaki would always call Kyouya when he was wondering something or needed to talk something through. She would always hear him on the phone at night, it was hard not to since he was so loud. She didn't have that though. Her father could maybe help but it wasn't the same as a best friend. Mei could probably know what to do, she was good with advice.

Looking up at the clock she saw that it was only ten, Mei was still in class. She would call a little later so they could talk. The sooner she got this all straightened out the better. Rolling over she tried to forget about talking to Mei, forget that she wished she had never gone to that party. She knew she shouldn't have gone. Her gut told her not to go but Kazumi insisted saying it had been too long. She had homework and laundry but she decided to go, why didn't she listen to her gut? Now it was telling her she was going to be sick, again. Groaning she got up to run into the bathroom.

"Haruhi still didn't come to school, isn't that going to hurt her?" Hikaru asked Kyouya as he walked into the clubroom with Tamaki and Kaoru.  
"I would think so but the chairman may have given her a break."  
"I don't think so." Everyone looked at Tamaki who just nervously smiled.  
"Boss?" The twins questioned Tamaki not sure what he was getting at. How could his father not know?  
"My father hasn't seen Haruhi when he comes over, I don't she told him that she is pregnant yet."  
"What is she waiting for?"  
"How would I know, I'm not bugging her about it. What's with that look Kyouya?"  
Kyouya shook his head as he walked away.  
"Kyouya, hey come back here. What's with the look?"

Not being able to wait any longer she called Mei. After being yelled at for not being the first to know Mei shut up to listen.  
"Haruhi do you really want my thoughts?"  
"Yes, I don't know what to do. You've told me before how blind I am when it comes to my own feelings."  
"Okay fine, you love him. You accepted his idea to move in because you've liked him since you stopped him from going to France. You want to let him act like as the baby's father because your heart wishes the child was his. The longer you try to deny that you love him the more you will fall for him. He will never leave your mind and if you try to get away from it then you'll only think about him more." She had a feeling that was going to be her answer, she had been trying to get her to realize that she was in love for months.  
"Haruhi he is sweet, romantic, smart, gorgeous, _and _filthy rich what are you waiting for girl?" Haruhi didn't know what to say, she was right. She was in love with Tamaki.  
"Oh hell."  
"What? Haruhi is everything okay?"  
"I'm in love with Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki came in the front door to see Antoinette running towards him. He wanted to talk to Haruhi; he wanted to know if she wanted his help to talk to his dad. School was important to her; he knew that and his dad ran the school so he could help somehow. His father would understand, he liked Haruhi and he was a nice guy. She was probably still upstairs since she rarely left the room lately. Seeing how sick she would be in the morning he didn't blame her, he could only hope her morning sickness ended soon. He hated seeing her so sick. As he went to open the door to her room it opened with Haruhi standing in front of him.  
"Oh Senpai your home."  
"Feeling any better?"  
"I've felt better."  
"Do you need something? Do want me to get you something to see if it helps?"  
"No senpai but thank you. Tamaki-senpai I want to talk to you about the other day."  
"The other day? Oh yea I remember now what that was about. Okay we can talk about it." Stepping back to let Haruhi out of the room they headed downstairs.

Haruhi sat across from Tamaki in the dining room to give them both space and privacy. She was trying to decide how much she wanted to tell him. Should she tell him that she was in love with him? No, it would probably go to his head. So then she should just tell him about the baby. That would work, okay that was the plan then, she could stick to it not problem, simple. Then why was she hesitating, did she think she would screw up somehow? Okay take a deep breath and count to three then just start the conversation. One, two, three.  
"Senpai I was putting your request with a lot of thought and I decided that I would be honored if you want to help me raise the baby as the father."  
"Really Haruhi? You're okay with the idea? You don't have to say yes just because you're living here."  
"I want you to be the father senpai, if you're okay with being a teenage father then I want you to be involved."  
"Wow thank you Haruhi, I'm so glad that you liked and accepted my proposal. It was just that, well, we both know what it's like to grow up without a complete family and since I could stop that from happening to your child I thought I should try."  
Well it seemed that he didn't get what she was getting at which was perfect since he would blab at school and she hadn't told them that she was really a girl yet. Kyouya had a plan all ready for when she came back. He was going to gather their guests and explain why they had lied. If any damage was done to any girl she had to prepare to have money added to her debt to help them. That wasn't surprising; money was always being added to her debt.  
"Senpai I just want to make it clear for you. While I'm okay with the idea should your family disagree I'll take it back. Since this child isn't yours and just because you want to help me raise them doesn't change their DNA."  
"I still think you're worrying too much over my family but okay, deal."  
So it was settled then, it would be just like she wished before. Tamaki would be the father to her baby, it would just like he was the real father. The thought no longer scared her, in fact now it made her smile. He would be a great dad she could tell already. Since she was only three months in and he was this involved and willing to help she could tell everything would be fine.

Tamaki sat on his bed trying to get himself ready for the night. Haruhi had turned in already so he had nothing to do to help his mind from turning over. He never thought she would accept his offer, Kyouya said it was because she liked him but that didn't seem right. He was her father after all and sure he loved her but that was just the normal father-daughter bond. No, he had felt it changing for months now but this couldn't be the feelings of love could it? Looking around for something to help settle his mind he saw a vase of flowers near the window. Quickly he got up to grab one, going back to the bed he began to pluck off the petals.  
"I love her, I love her not, I love her, I love her not, I love her, I love her not, I love her. I love Haruhi." Crashing back to face the ceiling he just stared.  
"I am in love with Haruhi Fujioka. So now what do I do?"

Haruhi sat back in class; it took her forever it seemed to be able to do this but being back felt great. She had so much to catch up on but the twins and Tamaki were willing to help. Finally telling Yuzuru that she was pregnant, but not saying about involving Tamaki, her absences would be taken care of. Other then the fact that she was always tired she could handle this. She shouldn't say that yet though, she still had to tell the girls. Today would be interesting to say the very least. Walking out of her last class she was surprised to see the twins already gone. Usually they all walked together, she hoped this wasn't a sign. Opening the door a little at a time until it looked safe to enter she tried to see who was inside. So far it looked okay, just the gang was here and aside from the formal atmosphere it all seemed normal.  
"Haruhi you don't have to change into anything or do anything. Kyouya here is going to do all the talking. Just be prepared for possible crying and or screaming."  
"Oh okay, thanks Tamaki-senpai." This was going to turn to be a disaster.

With the ladies here Kyouya got straight down to business. He explained everything to them about Haruhi and the fact that she hid her gender from everyone. They all gasped and few of Haruhi's fans from when she first started began to cry. Kyouya spared no secret from them; once they learned she was pregnant they ran up to her excited. Well this was good and easy to handle. If she knew everything would turn out okay she would have told them sooner.  
"So who is the father, is it someone from the host club?" They all stared at her and the others waiting for someone to say something. They had their pairings and wanted to see if they were right. Looking out of the corner of her eye she looked at Tamaki for the answer to give them, they hadn't told anyone that they had come together and she was allowing Tamaki to be the father. He just nodded and smiled to tell her to tell them the truth. They would learn it one way or another.  
"The father is an old classmate from middle school but since I am not very close to him as of recently Tamaki-senpai is going to act as the baby's father." The girls squealed again while Kyouya shook his head. Obviously he didn't agree with Tamaki's decision. She could see why but she didn't want to be alone. That was the real reason she continued to accept Tamaki's proposals. It wasn't love, it was the fact that she didn't want to be alone for all of this. The thought alone scared her. She really didn't want to go through this by herself like the morning sickness and ultrasounds. Sure she had her dad but it wasn't the same, now she really missed her mom. Knowing that Tamaki wanted to be there for her though it all did help take some of her fears away, she didn't feel so alone with him nearby.

"My father can pay for it."  
"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered. All of your appointments will be paid for by me. Let me handle all of the big expenses." There was no way to change Tamaki's mind and while Haruhi appreciated it she felt strange having him do this for her. Taking her hand he led her to the car. She wondered if he realized yet that she had feelings for him. Knowing Tamaki, no, he didn't. If so should she just tell him then? No because what if his family wanted her out of his life he would probably fight them so they could stay together. She still honestly believed that she wasn't worth enough to fight and lose a future for.  
"Everything okay Haruhi?" Looking over at him she noticed they were still holding hands. She may never tell him that she loved him but she couldn't deny the fact that she was.  
"I'm fine."

Tamaki sat in the corner of the doctor's office. He wasn't sure if Haruhi wanted him to stay beside her. He could tell she was a little nervous yet excited to have the ultrasound; it was obvious that she wished she could talk to her mother. He knew he couldn't replace her but he hoped she knew she wasn't alone and if she needed to talk he was here. He would always be here.  
"Hello Ms. Fujioka I am Dr. Quinn." She looked over to see Tamaki sitting in the corner. Both could see the surprised look quickly come across her face and leave going to back to the professional. "Are you the father?"  
"No he's not. Senpai came with me since the father isn't involved." Tamaki didn't say anything he just smiled at the doctor. He was taken aback by Haruhi's statement, when he asked to be considered the father he meant for this as well. Was she scared that the doctor would tell his father or spread the news around?  
"Your how far did you say you were?"  
"Fourteen weeks."  
"Okay thank you, if you could just sit back for and relax for me and I'll get started." Doing as she was told she laid back.  
"Tamaki-senpai, can you come here please." Getting up he walked over to her. She took his hand in hers as he got closer. Both smiled at each other before looking at the screen. After she told the doctor that Tamaki wasn't the actual father she felt bad since he was here for her. He was willing to be there for her and she needed to stop telling people he wasn't the father. If she wasn't going to include the real father and Tamaki was willing to act as it then she should just let him. In her mind he was the real father, there was no one else.  
"Well Ms. Fujioka everything is looking good. The baby seems to be developing normally. It is too soon still to learn of the gender."

Tamaki hung back in the car while Haruhi went to talk to her father after. Ranka would probably try to kill him again since he was learning how much he wasn't crazy about him getting close to his daughter. Seeing her walking out he noticed she had only been there for a half hour. She could have stayed longer, he was in no rush.  
"We can head back to your place whenever you're ready senpai."

That night Tamaki felt his body freeze up as Haruhi's head rested on his shoulder. Looking over he noticed she fell asleep watching TV, they had been talking and watching it together only moments ago. Haruhi looked so peaceful on him; taking his hand he softly pulled back her bangs and kissed her forehead. Making sure not to wake her he stood up to bring her upstairs. How did he never notice how small she was when she was in his arms? She was beautiful. Laying her in bed he noticed she held his shirt, when he grabbed it he didn't know.  
"Tamkai-sen…I lov..." pulling the shirt material closer to her chest to get comfortable he was forced to sit on the bed beside her. He was half asleep when she moved closer to him. Pulling her closer he held her for the night while they slept. This felt so right, why did he not see how much he loved her before?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry for the slow updates it feels weird to not update every other day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and things are about to get interesting so stay posted. :)  
~Femalefighter~


	5. I Love You No Strings Attached

Chapter 5  
I Love You- No Strings Attached

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Time was morning into a steady flow. Neither said 'I love you' to the other yet but somehow they knew. Nights after school were spent together doing everything and anything. Haruhi never knew how comfortable Tamaki was to lean against, when he wrapped an arm around her she felt protected, cared for and loved. Her heart would beat faster every time; she hoped he didn't hear it.

"Senpai I'm not wearing that."  
"But it would look so cute; I bet everyone in the club will love it." Holding tomorrow's cosplay outfit she sighed before walking into another room to change. She couldn't believe she was still allowed in the host club. When she started she was under the impression that if anyone found out that she was girl she would be forced to leave the club. But here she was a girl, everyone knew that she was, six months pregnant and still a member.  
"Haven't you changed yet?"  
"Oh relax I'm coming." Walking back into the living room she saw Tamaki trying not to blush. "Does it fit right? Is it supposed to be tight in a few areas?"  
"You tied it wrong here let me help you. It looks good on you Haruhi. Light blue is a beautiful color on you." Getting his senses back he walked over to help her."  
"Are you sure it doesn't look stupid on me? I bet if I was smaller still it would look better."  
"Haruhi I don't know if someone told you otherwise but I think you're beautiful. The baby only enhances that."  
She stared down at the ground as the blood flooded her face. She held this feeling close to her heart that Tamaki wasn't lying when he said that.  
"There, does that feel better or is it still tight?"  
"Its better thank you senpai."  
"Here take a look, see what I see." With a simple snap of his fingers a maid came in holding a body mirror for her.  
"What do you think? Do you like it?" Haruhi stared at herself and the current outfit. The color did look good on her. The theme just happened to be princesses in distress, Haruhi had to be the princess, not that she wouldn't have been anyway. The dress wasn't tight or hugging her skin but it seemed to make her eyes brighter.  
"Sooo what do you think?" Tamaki's head slid beside her while he held her shoulders.  
"I like it."  
"Great! Since this is taken care of what do you say to going out for dinner?"  
"What's the occasion?"  
"No occasion I just thought it would be nice."  
"Master we'll be leaving for the night are you sure that's okay?" A maid popped her head into the room waiting for Tamaki's answer. His head dropped, Haruhi could feel him twitching through his hands.  
"What are you planning senpai?" Groaning she stepped away to change back to her other clothes.  
"Everyone here could use a few days off so I thought now would be a good time since nothing is really going on. Is that a problem? I probably should have told you first in case you didn't feel like going out. Well if you don't want to go anywhere we could order in too."  
Looking back at him she saw that what he said was his true intent and the people here could use the time off.  
"Let me change so we can go out."

Dinner had been nice, surprising simple. She enjoyed the light conversation they were having and they rarely went out adding that bonus. As they left the restaurant Haruhi decided she didn't want to head back home yet. It was a nice early spring night and she was in no rush to get home since her homework was already done. Taking her arm they walked arm and arm down the street just enjoying each other. They had been looking at some things when he felt Haruhi tense up beside him.  
"Haruhi is something wrong?"  
"Come on let's go." Pulling away she tried to walk again.  
"Hey Haruhi what's wrong? Tell me what's going on."  
"Haruhi is that you? Haruhi, hey, wait up a second!" Both stopped at the voice behind them. Haruhi moved behind Tamaki as he turned around to face the mystery person. He noticed it was Arai and another guy he never met before.  
"H…hi Arai, hi Shirow how have you been?" Peaking her head around Tamaki she tried to stay hidden. Why did Shirow have to be here?  
"Oh Haruhi is this another friend of yours from Middle School?"  
"You could say that."  
"Haruhi why are you hiding we haven't seen you since the party."  
"You can go talk to them Haruhi I don't mind hanging out here so you three can catch up."  
"Senpai..." Didn't he remember who Shirow was; she did tell him awhile ago? Looking back at the guys he tried to figure out who Shirow was. The name sounded so familiar. Did he meet him somewhere before? Tensing he remembered now, Haruhi told him that Shirow was the child's father. That was why she was hiding behind him; he didn't know she was pregnant.  
"Haruhi I heard a rumor from Kazumi."  
"Oh?"  
"Yea she said you were pregnant, is your boyfriend here the father?"  
She looked up at Tamaki, her boyfriend, good one. And more importantly how did Kazumi know? She hadn't talked to her since the party as well. Not knowing who added the liquor she decided not to speak to them anymore to avoid any repeats of that night. Thinking about it Kazumi probably called the house and her father told her. Stepping away from Tamaki both Arai and Shirow got a better look at her.  
"Well as you can tell I am but Senpai here isn't the father _or _my boyfriend. Shirow we need to talk."

Tamaki sat on the park bench with Arai to give Haruhi and Shirow space to talk. He wanted to stay close to her just in case things didn't go well. He didn't know much about him other then Haruhi wasn't crazy about him. Maybe the two of them talking wasn't the best idea.  
"If what you're telling me is true and I'm really the father then why didn't you contact me before? Right now it seems like you want to pawn it off on me. Are you not all that sure and your telling me I could be?"  
"I didn't want you to know, period. That is the only reason I never told you."  
"Why because you thought your _boyfriend_ would get upset? Fear he would leave you if he learned the baby isn't his."  
"For the last time Senpai isn't my boyfriend we are just friends. And he knows he isn't the father, he has known from the very beginning but wants to stick by me. Look we both know we never got along in school. You were always teasing and making fun of me, it was so obvious that you couldn't stand me. Raising a baby together would be the last thing we both would want."  
"Haruhi, believe it or not I had the biggest crush on you in middle school. I never told you because I didn't know how to. Not to mention the fact that you always turned every guy down. I didn't have the courage to face your rejection."  
She didn't know what to do she had no idea that he liked her back then. What was she going to do? Should she include him in this and what about Tamaki? She couldn't just forget about all he has done for her.

"Are you keeping the baby?"  
"Yes I am and the baby is a girl."  
"Oh, look Haruhi I'm not saying you shouldn't keep the baby but I'm not ready to raise a child."  
"And you think I am?"  
"Well maybe you are. I don't know. If you weren't you shouldn't have tried to come on to me. This is what you get."  
"What I get? I'm not the one that spiked the drinks. I had no intention to sleep with you _or _get trashed!"  
Tamaki stood hastily as he saw Haruhi coming toward him. Something happened, she looked angry yet on the verge of tears.  
"Take me home Senpai."  
"Sure, let's go. I'll have my driver meet us." Wrapping an arm around her to hold her close he called his driver. When they were both in the back seat she dug her head into his side crying. He had no idea what had gone on to make her suddenly so upset and angry. Before everything seemed to be going well between the two of them.  
"It's okay Haruhi, everything will be okay I promise."  
"I hate him; he was an ass then and an ass now. Why did I have to run into him?" Rubbing her back Tamaki tried to get her to calm down though she only cried harder. He still wasn't sure what was said to make her cry in the first place. Realizing they were back home he helped her out of the car and inside.  
"You'll never have to deal with him again Haruhi I promise. I'm sorry I didn't step in before. I should have recognized the name and how you acted towards him." Moving away she wiped her eyes. Why was she crying? Shirow was an ass; she knew that from the beginning. That was why she didn't go to, that was why she never planned to speak to him.  
"Thank you Tamaki." Resting her head on him she shut her eyes. He wasn't sure that what he did was worth the thanks but he smiled. Being with her just like this made him thankful that he was involved. This was the first time she ever called him by his name and not senpai; they were finally getting to a new point. How could he have thought that everything was perfect before when moments just like this made it even better?

"My dad is coming for dinner."  
"Oh, okay."  
"I don't want you to leave this time, I'm tired of making you feel like you have to. This is your home you should be able to stay."  
"Are you sure senpai?" Putting a finger to her lips he got her to relax. Everything would be fine; his father wouldn't be upset that she was here. Aside from that he wanted to tell her something tonight. Something he waited too long to say.

Haruhi walked downstairs after dinner wondering if Yuzuru was still here. Dinner had gone well surprisingly though she wasn't sure if he realized that she was actually living here and not just stopping by.  
"Tamaki this can't go on." Moving further down the hall she could hear Yuzuru's voice from behind one of the doors. She knew it was wrong to listen in but something told her not to walk away just yet.  
"Why not father? That is what I don't understand. Please explain this to me because right now I don't see it."  
"Tamaki you are better than her."  
"So? Why does it matter how much I have?"  
"Because it holds you to a higher standard."  
"But she didn't ask for this. I don't care what you say money won't change anything."  
"I'm not saying to forget her I'm saying that what you both are doing can't continue." Hearing enough Haruhi walked away to back to her room.  
"Father I love her."  
"This isn't about love Tamaki it's about your future. If your grandmother catches wind that you are letting a pregnant girl live here she will come down on you."  
"It's not _a pregnant girl_ it's Haruhi, a girl that I love with all my heart. Pregnant or not, it changes nothing for me. I don't care that the baby isn't mine I want to be with her and will do what I have too to make that happen."  
"You may not care but your grandmother will. This will have a negative reaction for the family whether the child is yours or not. If you don't stop this I'll be forced to step in before your grandmother does. Do you understand me?"  
"…Yes sir."  
Yuzuru got up from the desk to walk out of the room. He hated doing this to Tamaki but he didn't have a choice thanks to his mistakes growing up he had doomed his son; something he had known would happen for years. Love didn't come easy for them especially across classes and Tamaki had to learn that. This was the worst way to teach that lesson but it would get the point across.

Tamaki stayed in the room for few minutes before walking out. His father wasn't going to stop him, if got thrown out then he would find somewhere else for two, no, three of them to live. He didn't care what his father said he had to tell Haruhi that he loved her. Why should he have to give her up when it still didn't guarantee his future? His grandmother still wouldn't like him no matter what he did today.

"Haruhi do you have a minute?" Opening the door he saw Haruhi on the other side. "Oh were you leaving the room?" His eyes brought him to the strap on her shoulder holding the duffel bag she was trying to hide behind her.  
"Are you going somewhere?" He hoped his voice didn't sound so nervous and scared as he felt, he knew what was coming it rang throughout his entire being.  
"I'm going home senpai."  
"What, why? Haruhi you don't have to. Everything is fine."  
"While I thank you for doing all you have I have been thinking about it. What I am doing is wrong. While you are willing to treat my daughter as your own the truth is just that. She is my mind not ours and I need Shirow to get involved and not you. So thank you for everything but good-bye Senpai." Reaching up she kissed his cheek before slipping past him to go downstairs. 

"Haruhi wait!" Turning he realized she was out of sight. How could he have let her walk away so easily? One small step at a time he went to his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed he pulled what was digging into his leg from his pocket. Tonight got screwed up in so many ways. It was just suppose to be dinner with his father and then he was going to talk to Haruhi. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her, that nothing would stop that love. Closing the case to the engagement ring he placed it beside him on the bed before laying back. Everything had ended so quickly it was hard to wrap his mind around.

"I told you this would happen Tamaki."  
"But she left. Why would she just suddenly decide to leave? When we ran into Shirow she was in tears soon after. Why would she want to go back to him?"  
"Believe it or not Tamaki he is the father of her child. Are you sure she didn't overhear you and your father? Besides this is for the best and deep down you realize it too. You both are from two different worlds, worlds that can rarely mix because these outcomes always occur."  
"But I love her nothing else should matter."  
"In your mind maybe. Look Tamaki face the facts, this is the life we lead. A life where money and power mean everything we are not allowed to marry just anyone no matter how in love we are with them." Tamaki was trying his hardest not to cry, Kyouya's words struck a nerve. Realizing this Kyouya changed his tone and the conversation. "If you loved her as much as you say then why didn't you stop her from leaving? Why didn't you chase after her? Why didn't you fight for her?" Kyouya was right, he didn't. He loved her but he didn't do anything to keep her, to make her want to stay.  
"Tamaki I know I would never have done what you did knowing it would end badly. But, you aren't me and you never worked to become successor for your family so then that case I would have gone after her. Even if it meant losing everything I had I would get her back and then worry about what to do next."  
"Thanks Kyouya, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."  
"See you tomorrow."  
Hanging up he sat up on the bed for a moment, Kyouya brought up so many valid points. He would find a way to live with her, he had too. He couldn't give her up for his family, she was worth much more than they thought. Grabbing something from his bed he walked out of his room, he wasted enough time doing nothing he couldn't waste anymore.

Haruhi sat in the main room of her father's apartment. Covers were lifted over her head to try and erase the fact that it was lighting and thundering outside. Why did she leave tonight of all nights? She missed and needed Tamaki's arms around her to hold her. As another crack of thunder rang through her ears more tears fell from her face. Why did the right thing always feel so wrong, why did it have to hurt so much? Maybe she should call Tamaki and apologize. Right now she couldn't move so she would have to wait until the storm passed or her dad came home at the very least. Jumping in her spot her heart felt ready to burst out of her chest. Looking towards the door she heard a knock outside, who could that be? Her dad had a key and it was too early for him to be home, besides he had no idea that she was here. Remembering to never sit on the floor again when she wasn't on her knees she stood to see who it was. Having the chain in place she opened it slightly, Tamaki stood there soaking wet as the rain poured down on him. In the time it took her to close the door, remove the chain and reopen the door Tamaki was on one knee holding the box he grabbed off his bed.

"Sen…"  
"You left before I got the chance to tell you that I love you. I want to be by your side always. I know you know that my family is against us but I don't care, I can't lose you, I don't want to lose you. I ask that you take this ring but know that it doesn't mean that I'm asking you to marry me, unless you want to. I just want you to have it, and to wear it knowing that I will always be by your side no matter what. Maybe one day we can get married, and I mean that. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, or next month, or even in a year. I love you Haruhi Fujioka, I will always love you so I must ask, will you love me back?" As he stood up the area around them lit up from the lighting, as the crack followed so did Haruhi, following the path leading to his arms. Despite the rain now soaking her to the bone as well she was fine where she was. To be in his arms, his head resting on her, this moment was perfect. Straight from a fairy tale it seemed.  
"I love you too, Tamaki."

Haruhi dug out towels for them and handed one to Tamaki. Wrapping it around his back and arms he snuck up behind her to hold her close.  
"Senpai this won't help us."  
"So."  
With the weather still as bad as before Haruhi was quick to stop complaining. She loved the feeling of his hands holding her. Why did she try to leave before? That had been the biggest mistake of her life well maybe the second.  
"You heard my father didn't you, that's why you suddenly decided to leave." When Haruhi didn't answer he took that as a yes. "I'll figure out a way to make everything turn out right. If I can't stay at home I'll find a place for us, the three of us. No matter what I promise I'll worry about it all." Haruhi didn't want him to lose everything; she didn't want him to work hard to find a place for them. If only this apartment had more for space then he could move in. Well that and if Ranka liked him better.  
"Are you sure about this? I mean about us, are you sure I'm worth your future?"  
"You are my future. You both are. I understand now what my heart has been telling me these past months. It was that no matter what anyone says they can't change how much I care for you." Not being able to put her thoughts into words she moved bringing her lips to his. Tamaki put his hand on her cheek, her face was soft. She broke apart smiling softly; even if he wanted his to stay straight he wouldn't have been able to.

Ranka walked into the house surprised to hear talking. He was even more surprised to hear Tamaki as the first voice. What was going on, he didn't know Haruhi was coming home today. If he did he wouldn't have stayed so late at work.  
"Haruhi, is everything okay? Did Tamaki piss you off?" Taking his shoes off he walked into the other room noticing she didn't hear him.  
"Oh hi dad sorry for just stopping by." Stopping mid-sentence she smiled again at Tamaki who was already beaming at her. Sitting between the two of them in hopes to get them further from another she grabbed his hand. Seeing his reaction she smiled brighter. Together the three of them sat in silence for a few moments; right before Ranka came home Haruhi pulled away from Tamaki slightly to realize that the baby was kicking. To this baby Tamaki was the father and was already in love with him just as she was. For all the things that made a person a parent Tamaki was all that and more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This is a faster update I think. I don't know what to write here so I'm shutting up. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	6. Everyone's Involvement

Chapter 6  
**Everyone's Involvement**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Tamaki knew he wouldn't have long to think of something. Haruhi had accepted his ring; it was only a matter of time until his father found out. To give him a little more time Haruhi was staying with her father again but he didn't want that to be long term. Together they told Ranka what had gone on and he suggested that she just move back home and he would help his daughter with the child. Neither were completely crazy about that idea Tamaki planned to find a place for them. With Kyouya's suggestion he had looked into a few places but it wasn't what he really wanted. He had money for a nice place but he feared once he was out of the house money would become tight so the less he needed for rent the better. Confessing to Haruhi that he loved her was the best thing he could ever do. To tell her his feelings, to understand those feelings were indescribable. No wonder Kyouya told him to figure them out sooner.

"Master your father is here and we wishes to speak to you." Looking up from the piano he saw Shima in the doorway. This couldn't be good, he wasn't coming for dinner. He didn't have a place yet if he got thrown out he would have to go stay with someone for a while. Guess it was a good think he had friends he was close to. Someone would let him stay with them, probably not Kyouya since his father was so strict but maybe the twins. Actually maybe not the twins, they would probably be annoying to live with. Mitsukuni would be a good choice. He got along pretty well with him. Thinking about who to stay with he stood up to meet his father in the other room.

"Tamaki sit." Without a word he did as he was told. His father's voice didn't sound angry though his eyes did. Things may be worse then he thought originally, much worse.  
"You have completely disregarded what I told you. I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice. You're going back to France."  
"What!" This wasn't what he expected, he couldn't move to France this would change everything.  
"This decision doesn't come from me this order comes from your grandmother. I tried to get her to allow you to move elsewhere in Japan but Tamaki you knew she expected something from you. She is hoping that this space between you and Ms. Fujioka will be enough to keep you apart permanently."  
"How long could I be there?"  
"You remember Ms. Tonnerre correct?" He knew where this was going he would be moving to France to marry Éclair, again. This time though Haruhi wouldn't come after him, not when she knew it would be the right thing for his future in the family. When you love someone you had to let them go, Haruhi would probably follow that saying. He could feel his heart breaking from the thought of saying good-bye. He didn't want to, he wasn't going to. His heart belonged to Haruhi not Éclair, it never would be.  
"What would happen if I didn't go to France, if I didn't marry Éclair?"  
"Then you'll be disowned, Tamaki you are my son and I don't want to lose you so stay in the family."  
"So I'm just supposed to forget about the girl I love. Forget about the promises I made to her, forget everything to move back to France and marry someone I have not actual feelings for. That doesn't make sense to me, the thought is sickening."  
"You would do it to stay in the family."  
"Well maybe I consider Haruhi my family and I won't leave her the way you left mom."  
"I didn't have any choice Tamaki you know I love her and didn't want to leave."  
"But you did. You loved her but you were willing to give her up to please someone else. You weren't willing to find a way to stay together. Well guess what I am, I'm not going to leave her for someone else. I _will_ find a way to make this work no matter what." With that he got up leaving the room and house. He was grateful he had his phone and wallet on him so he could get a taxi and call Kyouya to talk.

Kyouya walked to the lower half of his room as Tamaki was let in. The phone call he got earlier wasn't all that surprising he saw it coming for a while now, though he was taken off guard by the fact that he wasn't planning on staying here until he found somewhere else to call home. He would be welcome to; he could hide him here so his father wouldn't know. This time though that wouldn't be necessary since his father was on business and would be for awhile.  
"What are you planning to do now since I take it you're not going home?"  
"I can't go home if I do then I'll be sent to France. As I told you on the phone as much as it pains me to say it my father has very different points of view then myself and his point is where I can't speak to him. Haruhi is all I have family wise in a sense but I know that even that isn't true since we aren't married yet and who knows if we ever will be." Staring into his tea cup he watched his reflection staring back at him. He felt Kyouya sit next to him but he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
"I thought she accepted the ring your mother gave you so what makes you think that you won't marry each other one day."  
"Because I told her to take it with no attachments so technically we may never be anything more then we already are."  
"Tamaki your still a dumbass, someone who is blinded by something right in front of them."

Opting out of staying in the guest room Tamaki stayed in the lower half of Kyouya's room. Maybe he was still blind but how was he supposed to see? He needed answers, actual verbal answers and that was the one thing no one wanted to give him. He was partially to blame for that since he told Haruhi she didn't have to answer but he needed to know. Should he just ask? No, he really didn't want to seem rude, Haruhi was close to him and he would just have to accept that distance even if it meant they would stay that way forever.

"Tamaki why didn't you tell me you've been staying at Kyouya's this past week?" Haruhi stood in front of him upset that she learned the truth from overhearing him talk to Kyouya.  
"You have enough going on I didn't want to worry you."  
"Smooth boss." Hikaru stepped away from them to avoid Haruhi's soon to rise temper.  
"Haruhi I didn't tell you because I knew you would get upset. My family wants me to break up with you so they can ship me back to France and marry lady Tonnerre." At that the others inhaled excluding Kyouya. They remembered her and what they had to do to get Tamaki back the first time.  
"Tama," Tamaki hushed her with a finger to her lips.  
"You are worth it, I promise you everything will work out. Just bare with me while I find a place to stay."  
"I will senpai, don't worry I won't lose faith in you."

Tamaki held Haruhi's hand while they rode in the back of Kyouya's car. Neither had any idea where they were going Kyouya had called both of them and said he was sending a car. Haruhi wasn't in much of a mood for surprises lately. She wasn't sleeping well now knowing what Tamaki was facing in his family; she learned of his trying to be arranged marriage and was worried he would be taken from her. He constantly reminded her that he wasn't going anywhere but she learned firsthand how persuasive his grandmother was. Tamaki aside she was becoming worried about her daughters' arrival in less than three months. Right now everything for the baby was at Tamaki's meaning she couldn't touch it. Since they had a little time left she wasn't completely freaking out over it. Tamaki was looking into apartments they would be able to live comfortably in so they should have a place soon.  
"Why are we here?" Following Tamaki's eyes she saw a house coming into view. It wasn't large height wise they way Tamaki's was but that seemed to be made up in length.  
"Where are we?"  
"This is the twin's summer home, one of them anyway. It was their house before the one they live in now was built. The twins come here when they need time alone."  
Before she could ask how he knew all of that the driver opened the door and helped her out. Trees surrounded the house making the perfect getaway. She could see the twins coming here often. Heading inside they were greeted but the other members of the club. Something was up she could read it on Hunny's face, no more surprises, she really didn't like them.

After dinner everyone sat in the indoor garden. Haruhi would never get used to big houses, in door gardens, one more thing she got to experience. She heard about them but she pictured them just for business, so their plants could survive. Why didn't this surprise her though, she should of expected something like this from living with Tamaki. Not aware of what she was doing she yawned and adjusted her body to lean on Tamaki.  
"We should probably get you home so you can get some sleep." Opening her eyes she sat up straight so Tamaki could stand.  
"Tamaki before you go this is yours." Kyouya got up to take something out of his pocket and toss to Tamaki.  
"What's this for?"  
"You need them to get into your home. I want your stuff out of the guest room by tomorrow night."  
"My home? Kyouya I'm lost."  
"What Kyo-chan is trying to say is welcome home. This is your new home, for you and Haru-chan."  
"What!" Both Haruhi and Tamaki's jaw dropped, there was no way this was theirs.  
"Our parents learned of your situation and we had this place which we hardly go to unless something comes up so it's yours."  
"This was your house warming party."  
"You guys are something else, but, you didn't have to do this I would have gotten a place soon."  
"Boss this beats any apartment, this room is probably bigger than them too."  
"Hey what does that mean!"  
"Nothing." Both said in unison as they walked beside her to help her to her room. The others walked out with her leaving Kyouya and Tamaki alone.  
"Kyouya, thank you. I know this was your idea and not the twins."  
"I got tired of having you sleep on the couch."  
Tamaki smiled as they walked out of the room, Kyouya couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he walked past him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Short and I'm sorry for it. I love this story but for some reason I haven't been in the mood to write. Anyway please review. And now I'm off to NYAF to meet J. Michael Tatum!

~Femalefighter~


	7. Due Date

Chapter 7  
**Due Date**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!  
A/N- This is the last chapter I believe. Not totally sure so we'll find out together

Haruhi rolled over on the bed, sleep wouldn't come, again. The bed was soft and the house was great but even so her eyes wouldn't stay shut for very long. Everything had been taken care of soon after they had finished moving in; Tamaki was looking to see if someone could hire him so they would have a decent income. So far it looked like only the twins could help him there. He didn't do martial arts so working with Mitsukuni or Takashi was out. He was thinking maybe he could work for Kyouya but he had to prove his worth to Yoshio. He wasn't trying to gain power in the family he only wanted work to make sure they could afford the basics at least. Giving up on sleep she sat up and left the room. The house had this feudal Japan and western feel to it. The décor was all western but the design and walls were all feudal Japan. Walking in the living room she noticed Antoinette sleeping on the couch, that was odd usually she slept with Tamaki. Did that mean he was up too? Putting the TV on she sat next to Antoinette to pet her, this was calming. Her thoughts were focusing better; soon her eyes couldn't stay open.

She needed to give Tamaki an answer of some sort. She had accepted his ring but they never talked about getting married. Part of her wanted to wait until she was done with school completely to stick with her original plan. The other part wanted to marry him sooner, they were already living together and she loved him. There was no real reason to wait. In a month in a half they would be raising a baby together. Their child, just as deep down she had always dreamed. Maybe once the baby was born and things settled they would marry, yea she would like that. Tamaki probably would too, and it didn't have to be anything big just a small ceremony with her dad and the Host Club at the very least.

Tamaki walked out of the kitchen to get Antoinette from her spot on the couch when he saw Haruhi sleeping. She looked so cute laying there with Antoinette on her feet, moving the quilt off the back of the couch he placed it on top of her before going upstairs to go to bed. He was happy to know that everything was working out for them. He wanted to take care of her, this way he could. The gang had gotten involved as well; the twin's mother was allowing him to model her male fashions. Nothing inappropriate and it was nothing that would make him famous it was just something he could make good money from. Kyouya had set Haruhi up with the best doctors since he didn't trust the ones she was seeing before. Mitsukuni and Mori were making sure Yuzuru didn't try to take him away from her. As the twins kept saying they were all in this together. They were a family that wasn't going to break apart from people outside of it. She never would have guessed that everyone would be so willing to help her. When she first found out she was pregnant she figured that she would be all alone. Now that fear was gone and she realized how silly that fear was. With her friends and father's support she was as ready as she would ever be to raise this baby. Her daughter, the child Tamaki, her senpai and someone she thought she would never fall for, would raise together. Her daughter was so incredibly lucky already to just have Tamaki as her father. No one would treat her better while raising her right.

Haruhi pushed away from the table, she needed a break from her homework. Semester finals were a few weeks away and she had to study hard. To keep her scholarship she had to be at the top of her class, since she didn't have to leave school per say she needed to hold onto the scholarship. Everyone wanted to see her fulfill her future goals so she needed to graduate from Ouran with top grades to go to a top school. She was willing to change her future to raise her daughter but since people were willing to help her stay on track she would take it.  
"Do you need any help studying Haruhi?" Looking towards the door she saw Tamaki carefully walking in so he didn't disturb her.  
"Sure if you want to help me. Don't you have your own tests to study for?"  
"I'm all set."  
"Well lucky you." Sitting next to her books he started to help her anyway he could.

"Shirow's been trying to contact me."  
"What?" Tamaki sat up straight, why would he try to contact her?  
"My dad told me that he has been calling the house looking for me. And my dad keeps telling him that I don't live there anymore and he won't give my information to him since he knows I don't want to talk to him."  
"Do you know what he wants?"  
"To be involved, he says he was taken off guard before but he has been thinking and he wants to do the right thing."  
"The right thing?" Swallowing hard he waited for her response. He had been taught that the right thing was marriage, so was he trying to marry Haruhi?  
"I won't talk to him, and I don't have to. My father was talking to an old friend of my moms and they said I don't have to involve him if I don't want to. He waited months after I told him to change his mind and talk to me, and to me that still makes him nothing to this baby. If he wanted to involved he would have contacted me sooner. You are this baby's father and Shirow will have to deal with that fact. Sure she may carry his DNA but you have been there he hasn't so in my book he isn't a father."  
"…Haruhi…" Looking into her eyes he slowly stroked her face before he leaned over to kiss her lips. Her lips were soft; he could feel the smile behind them. Keeping her face close to his she whispered.  
"Once the baby is born let's get married." At that his face lit up, he had been waiting to hear those words. He had wanted to for months now but he wanted her to be ready. If she never was then she never was. He had been prepared to just stay as they were. Legally Shirow could be a problem but they would solve it one way or another. They had powerful friends and connections they would make it all work out in their favor.

Finals were over and done with. It was nice knowing that was one thing she didn't have to worry about anymore. The baby was due in a few weeks so she was worrying about that. Things were settling down around her but she was still scared. Would she make a good mother? She was scared that Tamaki wasn't making the right choices for his future. She loved him and wanted him to stay beside her but with Shirow trying to step in she kept thinking that maybe she should talk to him. All this worrying wasn't making her feel well. She was uncomfortable as it was even without worrying about other things. Wanting to be with someone she left the room Tamaki was in his room if she remembered correctly. Knocking at his door she heard his voice rush to the door. That seemed unnecessary.  
"Something wrong Haruhi?"  
"No, I just wanted to know if you were busy and if not could we spend some time together."Moving aside he let her in the room. He wasn't doing anything so the company would be nice, he thought she had gone to bed already.

That night Haruhi felt relaxed as she cuddled with Tamaki on his bed. For some reason they didn't do this much, well not in his room on the couch downstairs they did. She figured it had something to do with the morals Tamaki was raised on. Always the gentlemen, he wasn't worried what others thought but he made sure he remembered the boundaries one should have. They were unmarried so he always knew where the line was drawn. The few times they shared a bed she fell asleep in his arms and they were on top of his covers.

Tamaki was in the backyard enjoying the fall weather. He loved watching the leaves change and with Haruhi asleep on the living room couch it seemed like the perfect time to just sit and think. He was going to be a father soon, he was nervous about this. He loved Haruhi and he loved this baby but was he ready? Would he be a good father and the raise baby right? They had everything they needed and plenty of people to ask for advice so he knew this fear was just from nerves.  
"Master Tamaki Ms. Fujioka is looking for you." Spinning around he saw a maid walking towards in.  
"Is everything alright?" Usually Haruhi looked for him directly. She was still adjusting to having help always around.  
"I'm not sure sir I was just asked to find you from another staff member."  
"Oh okay then." Following the maid inside he saw Haruhi sitting in the middle of the steps leading upstairs.  
"Haruhi is everything okay? Why are you sitting up here on the stairs?"  
"T…Tamaki I think I'm going into labor, I think I'm having the baby."  
Tamaki froze where he was for a second; his mind went blank on what to do for her.  
Grabbing and squeezing his wrist as a contraction hit her, his senses came back.  
"Tamaki."  
"Right, sorry, come on." Standing up he had a maid help him get her down the stairs without falling. Somehow he managed to remember to call Ranka and let him know what was going on.

Tamaki wasn't sure what to do; he had no idea how to help. Haruhi was in pain and there was nothing he could do. He was never in this position before and he didn't like it. He was a little surprised by some of the things coming out of her mouth.  
"Ready Haruhi?" Seeing the doctor finally walk in and come in a happy tone made Haruhi shoot a dirty look at them, if looks could kill. Grabbing one hand while Ranka took the other they all prepared themselves. Keeping his promise to Ranka and Haruhi he ignored the doctor. From what he had been learning it wasn't too hard to do, he gave much credit to the doctors in this field.

Everyone smiled and Haruhi relaxed as they heard a cry fill the room. Both Ranka and Tamaki noticed she looked like Haruhi more than Shirow. Little brown eyes looked up at bigger ones as she was placed in Haruhi's arms. She was captivating in Tamaki's eyes, just like her mother.  
"Have you picked a name for her yet Haruhi?" Just barely lifting her head from her newborn she looked up at her father.  
"I have." She was waiting to see her before she picked a name so she knew it would be the perfect one. That was how her mother named her after all. "I am going to name her Asuka written as smell of tomorrow."  
"Asuka fits her wonderfully sweetie." Ranka sat beside her to watch he granddaughter. He was so proud of Haruhi. She was growing up fast, where had all that time gone.  
"Want to hold her dad?"  
"Why don't you let Tamaki hold her first? He is the father after all." It took him nine months to finally accept that fact that Tamaki, a total idiot, was willing to help his daughter with a baby that wasn't his. Not anyone would have done that, and he gave up on his family's business for Haruhi. He had true feelings for her; Tamaki deserved his blessing to be with his daughter. They would be happy together.  
_*reminds you of us, doesn't it Kotoko?*_  
"You won't drop her I promise Tamaki just relax." Ranka stood up to walk to Tamaki. Placing his arms in a better position so he would be more relaxed Tamaki let his body relax as Asuka stared up at him. She seemed happy in his arms, that was a good sign.

Ranka walked into the back room to see if Haruhi needed any help getting ready. He couldn't believe his little girl was getting married today. He was happy for her, Tamaki was being a big help with Asuka who was already three months old last week so she would be happy. Walking into the room he became all choked up seeing Haruhi in a white gown. She kept it simple with a long length, lace straps v-neck. It had been designed by Hikaru and Kaoru's mother if he remembered correctly. Haruhi wasn't sure she liked the v-neck since it seemed a little too low but it was perfect for what he wanted to do.  
"Oh dad it's you, I thought it was Mei again."  
"You look beautiful."  
Looking down at the dress on her she felt her face become warm. This all seemed to be a crazy dream, there was no way she was in a wedding dress about to marry the man she loved. She was only seventeen, though deep down this felt right. She felt ready.  
"I have something for you."  
"Father you didn't have to."  
"It's from your mother." Opening a box she noticed it held a necklace she remembered always seeing on her mother. She thought she had been laid to rest with it on.  
"That's mother's necklace." She was happy Mei put waterproof make-up on she could feel her eyes watering up.  
"It is and she gave it to me when she became sick. It's been in her family for years and she wanted you to have it when the time was right. Moving the veil from the back of her neck Ranka clasped the necklace on her. The low cut on the dress didn't seem so low anymore. The necklace shimmered in the light.  
"Thank you father."  
"Your mother would be proud of the woman and mother you've become. I know I am. Now come on we better not keep everyone waiting." Taking her arm in his own he led her out of the room.

Tamaki felt his heart pick up speed as Haruhi came into focus. She looked beautiful even more so then she normally did. He could hear Mei talking to Asuka about her. He could even hear Kyouya smile behind him, he was the luckiest man in the world.  
"I'd say take good care of my daughter but you already are. Just don't let me down now."  
"I won't sir I promise." Giving Tamaki Haruhi's hand they smiled at each other as she moved closer to him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Haruhi."  
With that the ceremony started. Right now both were lost in each other's eyes.  
"Tamaki you can kiss the bride." Taking her in his arms he brought their lips together. When they separated he took Asuka into his arms, they were a family. A family that he had dreamt about since he was little.

Moving to another part of the backyard Tamaki was playing with Asuka while he watched Haruhi dance with her father. This day had been better then he could have ever imagined.  
"Congratulations Tamaki, I take it this is your daughter." Looking behind him he saw Yuzuru standing there.  
"F…father, hi. I didn't think you would come."  
"I know we haven't seen eye to eye Tamaki but you're my son. We are family."  
"Want to hold your granddaughter, Asuka?" Handing her over he couldn't help the warm feeling spreading over him. It seemed like everything could go into a place it should never have left.  
"Mi'lord what are you doing sitting here. Go dance with your bride!" Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed an arm and pulled him out of his chair. Dragging him to Haruhi they backed off to let them dance alone.  
"Did your dad give you that, it's very pretty?" Haruhi followed Tamaki's hand to the necklace she was given earlier, he held it gently as they moved to get a better look at it.  
"It was my mother's." Stepping a little closer she closed the small gap between them. "So you and your father made up?"  
"Yes I believe so."  
"Good because I want our daughter to know her whole family not just half."  
"Me too." Dipping her he kissed her surprised, smiling lips. Pulling him closer she kissed him back, she was the luckiest girl. Tamaki was and would always be the only one for her and her for him. This was love, one that had taken sweet time to bloom into the prettiest flower.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yea cheesy ending but I like it. Sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't want to take so long but I'm really lazy in New York it seems when it comes to writing. Please review I hope you liked this story and please check out my other ones.  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
